The Fallen One
by MetallicMilitia
Summary: Naruto dies? but wait what will this mean, well it means that he will make a come back, Strong Naruto, Unique Bloodline Naruto, Strict Naru/Koyu pairing, Rated M for precautions
1. Chapter 1

MM here with a new story; this is actually a story challenge which I found to be quite interesting from pain17ification.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, only plot (somewhat), nor do I want to, Too troublesome.

The Challenge: During the Land of Snow Events Naruto is 'killed' by Dotou when the Rasengan hits, He is buried in the Land of Spring as a Hero the Kyuubi in a last ditch effort triggers the Uzumaki hidden bloodline the Tengoku no Heishi (Heaven's Soldier), due to the Kyuubi's potent youki, it changes to the Nephilim, The Fallen Angel, This will be a Strong Naruto Fic, with a Strict NaruKoyu pairing.

**The Fallen One**

Chapter 1: Fatal Last Stand

***** At the Generator

"Now Naruto" Shouted Sasuke as he was blasted away.

Naruto emerged and ran at Dotou with Rasengan in hand "ARGH!" He was half an inch away when searing pain exploded in his back. With the strength he had left he smashed the ball of Chakra into Dotou who flew back and smashed into the generator spoke.

***** Sasuke's POV

"Now Naruto" Then I was blasted back, as I was flying through the air I watched as my comrade, my best friend, run at the man with his most powerful attack. I watched helplessly as said man pulled a small ANBU sized sword out and plunge it into my friends back.

I smashed into the ground and all I could think was 'no, not again.'

***** Regular POV

Around the clearing was silent, it was a shock to hear the person to break that silence. "NO!" It was Sasuke he ran as fast as he could to the side of his teammate. Sasuke was there and rolled Naruto on his side being mindful of the sword still in his back, blood was coming from his mouth, "Sa- Sasuke, D-did we … did we win?" Naruto's normal bright eyes were starting to lose the warmth that they had in them.

"Save your energy baka, and ya we won." Sasuke's voice was cracking.

"Sasuke, whatever you do in life, I want you to ... (cough) … take my dream, be- become Hokage … (spit blood) for me, protect everyone." Naruto wasn't going to make it and they both knew it.

With Tears in his eyes Sasuke did what he needed to do, "You bastard, you're my best friend, I have to listen to your wish don't I? I will you got that buddy."

Naruto smiled one last time before all the light in his eyes disappeared and his body fell limp even his hand which was clenched in Sasuke's own.

Koyuki knew not to interfere at the moment, but her heart it hurt, it hurt beyond what it should. She was clenching it when she dropped to her knees, sure her uncle was defeated, the land wouldn't need to be oppressed any longer, but at what cost, a ninja from another village just passed away to help her.

"HOW!" that yell was from the third Genin of team 7. Sakura was half way down the embankment when she noticed the red stained snow around the two preteens. That's when she noticed the silver of steel that was embedded in his back, before she could analyze any further, she was knocked unconscious, Kakashi was holding her out-cold body, as he laid her on the floor.

"She … she doesn't need to see her teammate in that shape." Kakashi walked over to both boys. He then reached forward, and while closing Naruto's eyes, he said his final sentence of that day, "Please, please forgive me."

***** The next day

The cheering crowds where completely outnumbering the few people that were melancholy, "Sensei, I want to be stronger." Sasuke was in front of his remaining team, "I need to be if … if I wish to live up to him … to his dream."

Kakashi said nothing until he opened his closed eye, "We will be training extensively from here on out, His name will be placed on the memorial stone back on Konoha." Then silence again.

With the rest of the crowd, people continued to cheer, until they saw their princess approach the microphone, a low hush fell over the crowd. "Fellow kinsman, yesterday I was just an actor, but now I have to be the princess that this land desperately needs. We will be prosperous. With yesterday's victory this land will now be known as The Land Of Spring." The crowd cheers, "I would like to continue with our friendship to Konoha by offering an alliance. On the same note, tomorrow will be a service which is mandatory for all able body citizens, this service goes to the young man that … that saved this land and me, Uzumaki Naruto, will from this day forward be the Hero of the Land of Spring. After tomorrow's service, we will rebuild this country together, in his honor, and a monument be built in his name."

To say that Koyuki felt guilty was beyond an understatement.

Kakashi approached her, "We wish to at least have his headband back. So we can have our own service in Konoha."

Two days after returning to Konoha a mass funeral was held, Naruto was honored with full benefits, surprisingly the council held their tongues about the Kyuubi, especially after it Naruto's true heritage was revealed, all of Konoha had an extreme overhaul to the way they looked at Naruto. He was no longer the Kyuubi spawn, but the Hero he was supposed to be.

***** With Naruto

"Kyuubi, where are we?" Naruto asked the nine tailed fox, which opened its eyes regretfully. They were surrounded by all black, except the area that they were in which was mysteriously lit up, and there were no longer bars between them.

"We are dead, Kit, and my name as I might as well share with you is Kurama."

"Oh." Naruto looked around "But why aren't we like in one of the two places, you know?"

"Well at first I thought this was purgatory, but I'm not really so sure anymore." Kurama answered honestly, "Kit, I wish we had done things differently. I wish we had helped each other better, but it's too late now I guess."

"Well you will at least get to be reborn in seven years." Naruto said trying to cheer him up.

"That was a lie, Kit, we were created by Rikudo Sannin from the Juubi, we never died, we were born, we lived, we grew, and we spread the lie that we would be reborn to scare you humans into not pestering us." The Kyuubi then flared his Chakra "With all the power in the world and I still die before all my other siblings."

Naruto sweat dropped at that, but then he noticed something. "Kurama look a crack." Kurama turned and saw the crack, it definitely wasn't there before.

"Kit, brace yourself." Without hesitation Naruto did just that as Kurama flared his chakra as high as he could. Multiple cracks of white light showed throughout the entire room, however then they turned red, and the entire room then blew to pieces.

*****Outside world

"Kuroki-sama come quick, something is happening to the hero's grave."

With that said from the random man that was in front of her the two rushed off.

*****Back With Naruto

"KURAMA!?" Naruto was now alone but he was back in his mindscape apparently, a low thud was heard and the once open gate slammed back shut and the seal reappeared on the gate.

Then the wind picked up, but as quickly as it came it went. "That was strange."

"Shh child." Naruto whipped around to face the new person, and the sight that caught his eye was strange to say the least. It looked like an Angel slash Dark Angel mix.

"Hello Naruto."

Cliffy! HAHAHA, (cough into shoulder), umm all evilness aside, I hope you like the intro to this story so far please review, and be patient everyone, school, work, dogs, girlfriend, family, possibility of moving, ya I got a lot of stuff on my plate at the moment right now so I probably won't update as frequently as we all want myself included but it will be updated, thanks for your understanding


	2. Chapter 2

MM here happy 21st Birthday to me and you all should be happy my girlfriend bought me a new laptop. So I can update again woohoo.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, only plot (somewhat), nor do I want to, Too troublesome.

**The Fallen One**

Chapter 2: New Details

***** With Naruto

"_Hello Naruto."_

"What?" Came the oh so intelligent reply from our main character.

"That's it? The most rambunctious ninja in the entirety of all humans kind, sole response is _what, _honestly. So I guess I should jump right straight to the point. My name is Death, or as you puny mortals like to call me the Shinigami. Well I guess I should just say it, You died mortal, and I was about to reap your soul from that fleshy confines of yours but, you're an Uzumaki, you had that blood line, and everything was going so well." The figure vanished only for a gust of wind to hit Naruto, then the voice spoke up again. "But your God has made it so that your beast, has resealed, he has no idea that you have unlocked you blood line, he was supposed to give you his gifts, HAHAHA, well the Kyuubi's taint spoiled it for him anyway. So Naruto would you like to have tremendous power, to do the things that is in your highest shinobis wet dreams? All you have to do is become in a way my representative, all you have to do is agree to become the Nephilim."

Naruto gulped the man behind him speaking to him was a God, the Death God to be exact, and he was offering power, "So what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

Death grinned evilly, "oh nothing tremendously hard, just split your soul into two equal part one will have the taint of the Kyuubi the other will be black like the night." The grin widened a little more.

What Naruto did not notice was that the winds around the two were blowing extremely fast and were whipping around in a devastating manor, Naruto nodded his head in agreement with the Gods offering. Death then ran his sword right through Naruto.

The half of Naruto on the left simply stepped to the left and stood motionless, same with the half on the right, then the changes happened one turned almost a pure white before being engulfed into red, the other dropped to midnight black and was hardly visible. The one that turned midnight black gasped and turned towards the other half, pulled a kunai out and stabbed the other half where it dissolved and fell into a puddle on the floor and then it rose again but this time it was in the form of the black one, and the combined.

Death looked on and smiled, "Good my Child now there is one more thing that you must do, raise you hand and face it towards me with your palm facing me."

The Black Naruto turned back to all of his original colors and faced Death and did what was told. Death walked forward and placed his palm into his, but as he drew near, his skin and flesh disappeared to show just a skeletal hand touch Narutos, That's when the pain hit Naruto and he screamed, Everything seemed to vanish Naruto was in the dark and he did not like that.

****With Koyuki

"Prepare for anything men" Koyuki ordered. She stood among lots of the rebellious forces that had stood by her side when the new regime took over. They weren't the best of fighters but at least they were a start. Koyuki knew she had to so something along the lines of a military force.

Wind started picking up and swirling around the men, it got so strong that everyone had to shield there eyes and faces from the ruthless winds. Then the winds died down, once the winds came to a complete stop the men raised their heads and noticed that there standing at his new height of 5'10 with no shirt on and only his ripped up orange pants that were clearly too short now his hair was dangling over his fallen face. The men readied themselves again with whatever weapons that they had and were prepared for the worst, especially when they heard a mirthless chuckle that was emanating from the blonde.

"If you think that you will be able to even land a hit in me then your are mistaken. However you have nothing to fear. I never truly died." that was a lie, Naruto had died twice even, when he had touched death he had his soul exchanged that for his own future soul, however Death added his own essence to the mix. In other words Naruto was now more calm and collect, he was now more intelligent and logical thinking, however, this came at a small price, he wasn't smiling, he had grown cold, his whole being emanated Death.

It had also slightly altered his body, a little taller, a little more muscle mass, nothing crazy like having a new hair color or eye color. He then walked over to Koyuki and looked her straight in the eye. "You need help." Naruto looked around and nodded, "and I will help with that."

***** Days Later

Naruto had taken on three major roles as soon as he came back to life. He had taken the role as Adviser, Military Director, and Chief of Recruitment. At First Koyuki had asked if he wanted to return to his home village, when asked Naruto had looked at her and explained how he held no love for Konoha however his actual home village has long since been destroyed and he would love to one day return it too its formal glory. As the head Adviser, Naruto's job was to provide his own thoughts on situations and proceedings he remained respectful and kept to himself when needed and would not argue with Koyuki, something that was greatly appreciated.

His Second job Military Director was basically to see how troop placements went, tactics and basic upkeep for the military, weeding up the incompetent, and promoting the strong and intelligent. His final job co-in sided with his second job that of finding men and women and offering them positions among the ranks of the military, while training and the like occurred, Naruto was finding that these people were soaking up things like a sponge, and even though they were only showing very slow progress at the moment, it had only been a few days. The Academy was being built and was going to be regulated differently with seeking out the students strong parts and mixing them with other students to form a team, however Naruto had found that the need for medics was very high, and he had no teacher for it, things were still having to be changed.

To better hide his identity he now went by the name of Wind Killer. His outfit was also over hauled. He was now wearing black ANBU pants with shin guards, a black turtleneck with one sleeve on his left arm and a standard flak jacket, he also wore a mask up over his nose, black but with markings that made his face seem to be like a skull. Some Grey hairs started to appear on his scalp with the rest of his blonde hair but that must have been just because he experienced death twice. His blue eyes were cold as Ice and only seemed to warm for Koyuki.

Speaking of which he was currently standing behind her as she sat at her desk posing as her body guard, he stepped in every half hour and stayed an hour or whenever there was a major meeting. In between those times he was out and about doing his other jobs making sure the things that needed to be done were getting done. A clone currently was sitting in his office and doing his paperwork but Naruto would always swap out with the clone every other hour and a half. Just to make sure the clone would enjoy itself because nobody liked sitting and doing paperwork the entire day, even clones.

Naruto was currently standing in on a mission meeting, Tazuna from Wave Country wanted to come and pay respects to Wave's fallen Hero, Tazuna was only stopping in for a day when and planned the meeting only to share stories about Naruto with Koyuki, however Naruto noticed some very strange oddities and spoke up. It turned out once Gato had been dealt with another tyrant stepped up to the plate and this time he had a partner and set up a barricade on one side of the bridge and they had also taken over the shipping companies all over again. So one partner worked the barricade with the other controlled the shipments.

They were just going over the details and Naruto sighed, "If I may Koyuki-sama?" She nodded in acceptance. "At the moment we lack the resources and the personnel for a mission of this type, but at the moment we still need to make a name for ourselves and I think the easiest way to do that would be to take missions, this may not seem like the best option but I will take one of the newly recruited Gennin teams. Only with your permission Koyuki-sama."

Koyuki stayed silent he was right on both accounts as normal, but it was ultimately up to her to decide to send them, Naruto was proving to be a super valuable asset, and she was also a little worried about the team that he would end up taking. "If you think that the team will be able to handle this mission then go for it. I am not that familiar with your ranking system so I will leave that up to you."

Naruto nodded he had the green light, "Tazuna we will be departing before you, this way as to not draw attention to you." I will see you in a week or so Koyuki-sama." With that the wind in the office started howling but amazingly none of the important papers were being blown away only scrapes, and just like that they were gone. Tazuna looked around and the man that was just there had disappeared. It felt that he was talking to ghost the entire time and now it felt he had made a deal with Death itself.

***** Twenty minutes later

A man in a standard Chunnin outfit was walking to the main roads outpost, a temporary place for people to check in and out of the city until the walls and defensive systems were set up and activated. When he was told that he had an A-ranked mission he was scared himself until he was told that Wind Killer himself was going to accompany him and his squad he was more relaxed but still on edge. He sat and waited his four Gennin consisted of Kyushichi Morimoto who was a logical boy that was a bit shy but he was a great tactician on the fly, Eiko Irie she was although she was bossy, she had a blood line she could control leather so she had a whip wrapped around her hip, she was still learning and was easily drained on chakra. Chiaki Sekozawa, she was also a bookworm, however that just meant that she was not as battlefield ready as the others. Last was the heart throb Ukyo Tsukahara, a brat that barely had any skill but the arrogance of an elite, probably because at the moment his family was giving lots of money to help restore the nation.

That made the Chunnin, Moto Takaki, to stop maybe that is why they had accepted the mission, to make a name for themselves, that way they wouldn't have to rely on outside help for much longer. That made him smile things were looking up for the Land of Spring, He looked back at the village, and I will help lead the way he thought.

"Where is the rest of your team Takaki-san?" Naruto said, from the other side of the outpost. Which was a concrete structure which resembled a pillbox with only two windows and one door. The first window was facing further down the path to see the incoming people, the other was the main window that people could talk through and sign in and out of the small village. The four walled structure had a small outlay in back corner to let the guards in and out of the pillbox but still placed so it would be hard for someone to break into without them knowing that they were there, Naruto also thought that it would be for the best if the guards always had at least one sensor in the building either with them or was one, that way they could better monitor the flow of people and ninja coming in and out of the village.

At first Moto was surprised but he must have been waiting here for them. "They will be here any minute. Should we go over any kind of battle strategy for what we are about to face."

"Sure." Naruto pushed off the wall that he was leaning on and walked over to the man, " So I know the area fairly well, unless it has changed in the past couple months, but anyway, enough of that The major thing that we will be facing is probably mostly low life thugs that stuck around to try and make a profit in the still forming town. So the main force will probably be the bridge this time since that was quiet the feat and was the source of major income into the town via Konoha, which surprises me that they haven't noticed the decrease in revenues that they are making from their partner, but I digress, Konoha is not my problem. Once there we will be splitting off in to two different attack groups. Me being group one, and then you guys being group two, we will spend a day or so to scout the area and find out their numbers and their strength. Then depending on the situation One attack force will attack the bridge while the other attacks the company itself. This will spread hysteria amongst their men."

Takaki nodded and then noticed that his team was just about there. "Also during our scouting time, they will need to kill, make sure it happens, because if you don't and they freeze up and get killed themselves our name won't look that good, I want no casualties is that understood, this is barely an A ranked mission, and the only reason it is, is because we need more of a financial influx, as soon as we repair those factories and start to sell our equipment the better, but that may take a little bit, so for now we need to rely on the shinobi, to make the money, even after the factories are done and we are open for business, we will still have to be strong in case of invading forces."

Moto nodded it all made sense and was all logical, right now it all went by the numbers, they were not a world power, and did not have the people to be, however, that didn't mean they were going to be pushovers, so they needed to become top notch quick. Their entire future rested on that fact. Moto nodded to his newly appointed team and they started out.

Later that night after the group had set up tents for the night and had decided on the watch. Naruto and Moto stayed awake, for a little bit just to talk and discuss things.

"If I may sir." Moto said. Naruto gestured him to continue. "Should we make other alliances I mean we may have Konoha's backing but doesn't wave, and if that is true and they have done nothing then they really aren't paying attention to them, meaning they would do the same to us, I would be a little more at ease if we had the backing of another nation."

Naruto nodded, he was thinking along those lines also, Takaki had a bright future ahead of him if he kept up the good thinking. "You're correct Koyuki and I have been debating on which country to really ask to be a protective big brother too, you need to understand that we would be treading on thin ice if we allied with a nation that Konoha doesn't like, and as much as I hate to say this we may have to break ties with them if worst comes to worst. Konoha right now is crippled, so they may be more prone to trying to prove themselves at the moment like us but on a grander scale.

Takaki looked confused, "What do you mean? Konoha is the top super power right now, are the not?"

Naruto sighed he was about to divulge information that might scare the man, "What do you know of the Jinchuriki?"

"The Human Sacrifices? They are the people that are chosen to hold a Biju at bay." Moto answered.

"Correct, there are nine total, well, they were evenly divided amongst the world powers, Mist, Konoha, Iwa, Suna, and Kumo. Well you are actually looking at Konoha's." Naruto looked for a reaction from the man. He widened his eyes but that was all he did. "I hold the Nine-tails, and these Jinchuriki, were meant to be used as a deterrent just as much as anything else. Just like a big sign saying if you attack us we will unleash the beast and raze you're armies to the ground."

Naruto took a breathe before he continued. "Since I 'died' Konoha lost something very very valuable, and maybe the haven't noticed it yet they will soon though."

Moto then spoke up, "And since they lost their WMD so to speak they will have to prove themselves to be just as strong, meaning if we cross them they may come for us." Moto realized the trouble here.

"Correct again, and if we were to ally with another small nation then how could they help, we would be decimated and they would follow, if we were to say get an ally out of another great nation, then a giant war will start, and we will be involved so at the moment we have two options. Suna or Kumo."

Moto was puzzled, "Why only two options?"

"Well as I stated no lesser nation would do us much good, That rules out Ame and all those nations, Grass and Oto, are a big no-no not only are they weak, but they were controlled by the Snake-Sannin, not only will he more then likely double cross us, but it would be a definite war at that point. Iwa would start another war since the last I noticed both of the 'WMD's as you put them are missing nin. That one would drag on. The Mist themselves just are finishing up with a civil war something we want no part of, and that will leave them weak anyway, Suna and Konoha are allies, but tensions will raise if we went to them and not Konoha, but they are still an option. Kumo on the other hand they are strong since they have stayed away from all sources of conflict since the last great ninja war, they have both their Jinchuriki, Konoha would think twice before starting anything with Kumo, and from what I have heard they act brotherly to their allies. So Kumo would be our best bet." Naruto coughed, "But that is for a later date.

Moto nodded no need to over think things at the moment, and he could not have to much say in these things anyway, he was only a Chunnin.

MM here to tell you that thank you all for waiting patiently for chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading and I will see you next time MM says till next time peace out.


End file.
